


Denied

by Rookmoon



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Hurt, Impala, Other, Rift, Sad, TARDIS - Freeform, Tears, run over by feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could never see them again, but they haunt my dreams.<br/>I'm ashamed to say I forgot, but I remember now.</p><p>There's no way I would forget again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied

It was dark. I couldn't see anything. I threw myself against the door. It wouldn't open no matter how I tried. I didn't know why, but I had to get through that door. I could almost hear them scream for me on the other side. When I finally managed to pry it open, there was nothing. An empty closet, except for an old worn out trench coat, a small plate of metal and a strange glowing stick. I picked up the plaque, and dusted it off. It seemed to have sat there, in the bottom of my closet for ages. 

I removed the items from the closet. There was a small clean spot on the door. I looked at the metal in my hands. I returned it to it's rightful place on the door. The worn letters that seemed to have been stamped into the metal almost gleamed under the dust. 221B. I knew that address, but I couldn't remember how. I turned to the only other things I had with me. I pulled the trench coat over my shaking shoulders, and clutched the stick.

I lay there on the floor, sobbing like a fool. I had lost them, and I didn't even know who they are anymore. I think I fell asleep like that. I can't remember. I opened my eyes, and found that I wasn't in the old dingy room anymore, but in the back seat of a car I knew. She had been torn apart and rebuilt so many times, there was no way I wouldn't recognize the sound of legos rattling in the vents, or the soft leather seat beneath me.

I opened the door of Baby. I patted her gently before turning my attention to a group of men standing around the door of an old shack.

"I don't CARE if they're in another world, bring them back, NOW!" A familiar man with curly, black hair looked around. His scarf was still tucked into his long coat. Exactly the way it always was whenever he left his flat. He didn't see me, but I saw him. It was Sherlock. There was no way it could be anyone else. Watson sighed next to him, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you sure there's now way to bring them back?" He seemed defeated, and sad. It wasn't like John to be like that.

A man in a trench coat that looked like mine sighed. "The rift is closed, that world is sealed off. I can't." The two men who were pounding on the door, trying to break it down froze. They turned to face the man in the trench coat, who I knew was none other than Castiel. Sam, and Dean. They were trying to break the door down, screaming my name. Why would they scream for me?

Another man put his hand against the door, "Not even The Doctor can do anything now." I looked to the right, and saw a blue police box standing proudly off to the side. The Tardis. The Doctor. Without a companion. Memories flooded my head, and I wailed.

The group still couldn't see me. They didn't know that I could name each and every one of them. They didn't know that I remembered, or forgotten in the first place.

I woke up. My tear streaked face was pressed into the carpet, and I cried like I was dying. I wasn't, but to them I was already gone from their world, never able to return. But now I remembered everything. That's all I really needed. They would protect me from the evil in the world. Murderers, monsters, and things that threatened the earth.

In return, I would never forget them again.


End file.
